Zane Freed
by Afrika Sisi
Summary: Zane's been imprisoned in the snowy north for over a year. Why was she even there? She has no idea. Whilst finally escaping, Zane learns why she was captured. W/ Morgana in hot pursuit, she rushes to find Emrys, who's in Camelot, her only hope. Zane'll find friends, enemies, and maybe love. And she WILL drive Merlin crazy, pestering him to tell Arthur the truth. OC fic. Post 5.03
1. Prologue: Towers Cannot Hold Me

An OC fic.

Pairing as of yet undecided. Other than Arwen, obviously :P.

Will be told from multiple POV's, not just my OC's.

Hope you enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I only own Zane and my plot elements.

Prologue: Towers Cannot Hold Me

Zane sat with her back to a wall, desperately trying to catch her breath. Nothing was working! Her desperate scramble through the fortress was yielding fruitless results; her pursuers were still on her trail. As the redhead gulped desperately for air, she looked up and down the corridor. To her dismay, in the short respite she'd taken, it sounded that they were coming upon her from all sides. She could easily discern the shouting of the woman in command raging, getting closer, the words clearer.

Zane cast her eyes about again and finally noticed a window. She could see that for once, the sky was clear, and it seemed snowless clouds beckoned mockingly to her in all their airy freedom. The window was narrow, but as she stared at it, comparing it to her malnourished size, fitting through it seemed possible. Realizing this, Zane knew her freedom was close. She could almost taste it.

Her revelry abruptly shattered, as the footfalls crescendoed to a near deafening clamor of boots and jostling armor. Zane knew it was time as she began seeing her pursuers' shadows casting round the corners of the corridor where she stood. They would be there in seconds. With no more time to debate her choice, the young woman wriggled though and dove out the window, squinting her eyes shut in fear as she fell. Zane prayed the impact, on the snow-covered ground, 3 stories below wouldn't kill her. Her short-cropped red hair blew back from her face like a mini fiery halo as she fell. It as the last glimpse anyone could've caught, before she was suddenly surrounded by and vanished in a flash of blue light.

In her place, there was now a red-hawk that beat its wings frantically in surprise at the change.

_I can fly?_ Zane thought to herself._ I can fly! _And screeching with joy, she flapped her new wings, and began devouring distances over the snowy white expanse that surrounded the fortress. She was heading south, her internal compass guiding, thanks to the new form.

To the south was home… and salvation.

The young woman, Zane, was but a mere dot in the sky when her chasers finally collided in front of the window she'd escaped through. Their leader, a woman with bottomless, dead, evil eyes, growled in fury at the unacceptable failure. She struck down a hapless soldier behind her with a harsh curse and a gold flash in her eyes out of spite in her fit. The man's spared comrades silenced immediately, prying she was done for now. More curses were muttered, though magicless ones, falling in a continuous stream from her ruby lips.

_The girl somehow figured out her powers._ Morgana thought, and realized she was running shorter on time than originally hoped.

There were no other options now. She would have to quickly find and reclaim the lass before the deadline. If, no **when**, she had achieved everything, Camelot would finally be hers.

_And Arthur and his skanky Queen will be maggot lunch._ The sorceress giggled gleefully at this thought, and, after killing a few more men as an example that failure was intolerable, she all but skipped back to her chambers to begin the next phase of her plan.


	2. Chapter 1: Knights Are Trouble and I

Disclaimer: I only own Zane and my plot elements.

A/N: I know the timeline I'm assuming between episodes might not be very accurate, but just ignore that. It works for my plot line though. Just saying.

Now enjoy :D

Chapter 1: Knights Are Trouble, and I Can't Shut Up

Zane sprinted on her four legs through the underbrush of the forest. She had to reach Camelot; had to before Morgana could catch her again. Her and that pitiful albino dragon spawn. How had a rare and beautiful creature fallen under the murderess' spell? The redhead knew however, who could stop them.

For months, Zane'd listened to the sorceress' rants, as they would echo through the fortress' maze of stone corridors to her dungeon cell. These mindless fits of anger and loathing had told the young woman about a warlock, called Emrys. He was in Camelot, and whoever he was, the infamous man could help her. Emrys could stop Morgana. Zane knew that everyone in Camelot believed Mordred had 'killed' the sorceress, but that was false. The druid's blow had crippled her for a while, but only just. Morgana was far from giving up and had kidnapped Zane from her home for reasons unknown; however, with her escape, Zane found those reasons were clear now. Zane was apparently powerful, able to shape shift. The young woman figured out she must be a creature of the old religion, from how Morgana had gone on constantly about how, wit her plan, the old religion would rise again. That Zane was vital. This scheme would bring about the fall of King Arthur and Camelot. Zane wanted nothing to do with things like that. So, Zane had run, discovering her uniqueness via the escape. It as why now that she found herself heading south to the infamous Kingdom, in hopes to stop the evil b—witch.

The wind rushed soothingly through her red fur. She was an oddly colored wolf, and was the size of a large and deadly warhorse. How this was happening, the young woman didn't know. However, she did know it was why Morgana had kept her prisoner.

Suddenly, a scent on the wind caught her attention. Raising her nose higher, she sniffed more closely, picking out individual aromas.

_Men, a lot of them…_

_Metal... _

_Meat and blood…_

The smell of roasting meat beckoned Zane to slow her pace instinctively, a growl sounding from her stomach. She'd been in wolf form for weeks, and had adopted many tendencies. Whoever they people were, her wolf-self was now hooked at the thought of food. Zane galloped in their direction, forgetting the inevitable reaction that would no doubt result from her appearance.

Arthur and his knights silenced their jovial dinner chatter when a loud ominous rumble echoed through their small clearing. They drew their swords and bows turning in the direction of the sound and found themselves face to face with a horse-sized wolf. Its dark russet coat glimmered in the sun streaming through the trees; it's head lowered and ears back. The King held his hand for them to cease movement, and the two parties watched in tense silence.

Merlin stood behind his King, and gazed at the odd animal. He knew instantly it was magical, but a threat, that he didn't know. Whispering so as not to alarm it, the warlock said,

"Arthur, that's no ordinary wolf."

"Obviously, you twat! Look Merlin. It's huge!" the King hissed back to his dark haired, big eared manservant.

"Your Highness," Sir Percival said quietly, gripping his axe tightly, "it could be one of Morgana's creations she made incase she died. She had wolves serving her in the North. Though I don't recognize it." The big man looked to his comrade, a knight with long dark brown hair, and mischievous eyes, "Do you, Sir Gwaine?" The knight in question shook his head, and swore under his breath at this. He hated wolves passionately because of his bout with them in the North. "No, Sir Percival. I do not. Did she have any wolves like this Sir Mordred?" He turned to the one man Zane recognized from her many watches of the keep's visitor, the one who she knew had stabbed Morgana, and was surprised to know he'd been knighted since then. Sir Mordred tensed.

"No. I have never seen a wolf such as this in Morgana's clutches." the druid answered.

"Nonetheless, don't move unless it tries to attack." The King demanded.

Zane perked her ears up at hearing this exchange. It pulled her from the wolf and back into her own mind.

_Arthur, King Arthur! I found him! And his knights too! Mordred! Emrys must be— _Her thoughts cut off as she had stepped forward to smell them, in order to verify they'd been among the knights at the keep, forgetting her form. Her approach was met with steel biting into her side. She howled in pain and fury at the lapse of stupidity, and retreated from the now advancing knights. They struck at her again, more pain blinding her, and she sank onto her belly, covering her head with her gargantuan paws. She whined in fear, too gripped by it to think of changing to her human shape.

"Wait!" one of the men shouted, causing the rest to halt in surprise. It was the one called Merlin who'd spoken. Zane looked at the servant boy from under her cover, her gray eyes glistening. Mordred watched in interest as his fellow magic user approached the animal, pushing aside the rest of them. Arthur frowned at this.

"Idiot! Merlin, it's going to eat you! Why did you say stop?" the royal demanded. Merlin ignored him and stood before Zane, and slowly reached out his hand to touch her muzzle. The contact was like a bolt of lighting struck through them, jolting Zane away from him in surprise. She pulled away with a yowl, teeth bared in alarm, utterly floored by the touch. Merlin stood back swiftly, eyes flashing discretely as he spoke a spell. The men moved to attack again, but Mordred stopped them. Zane froze, ears perked forward in interest to hear his words.

"I think Merlin's onto something Sire." He spoke for all to hear. The king met the young knight's eyes, breaking away after a few long moments of silent communication, and turned back to Merlin.

Zane pulled herself completely together then, seeing their hesitation as a sign to hurry and change. After a moment of painful shifting as she remembered her human form, the redhead collapsed, naked. The Camelot mens' wide-eyed disbelief was the last thing she registered, and fell unconscious.

Merlin reacted on instinct, pulling his jacket off and covering her quickly, then stool a cloak from a leering Gwaine. Everyone stood shocked. Arthur glared at her sleeping form, but it softened upon seeing the wounds they'd inflicted.

"Sir Mordred, Merlin, put her by the fire. Merlin give her some of your clothes, she looks to be about your size." The two men nodded and carefully moved her, and the rest of the knights shook off their surprise and went back to eating.

It grew dark, and they convened on the opposite side of the fire to talk.

"What is she?" Sir Percival wondered. Sir Gwaine shrugged, glancing at her prone form, her womanly shape starkly apparent; even though she was now dressed, courtesy of Merlin, who'd covertly used magic to lower the awkwardness, and covered her with Sir Percival's cloak against the night chill. Arthur looked at her.

"It's obvious she's some sort of shape shifter, or something. Obviously magic is involved here." Merlin watched her chest rise and fall with breath, and spoke.

"So, then are we going to kill her?" Sir Mordred shared a glance with the warlock, wondering the same. Arthur furrowed his brow, noticing the look.

"No, not yet. I want to find out what's going on once she's awakened. Her lethal wounds from earlier are almost gone, and that concerns me. Magic such as this cannot be allowed to roam my kingdom. It's too dangerous." Everyone, but the warlock and druid nodded in agreement at this. Sir Mordred stood as they separated for their duties for the night.

"I'll take first watch then. Sleep well all." He bowed his head to his comrades, then King, "Majesty." He then moved to the side where the nameless female laid, and sat with his back to the fire, watching for danger. The night was uneventful, and he changed watch with Sir Percival hours later. The druid had gazed once more at the young woman, and fallen asleep with her face last in his mind.

**Zane's POV~1****st**** Person**

I woke up as the sun streamed into the glen. Stretching leisurely, I exhaled a huge yawn, and shook my head to clear away the last cobwebs of sleep. Only then did I notice the clothes I wore weren't mine.

_Guess my clothes don't shift with me_. I grumbled ruefully. That was something to note. I did not want to shift during a getaway from a party, only to obliterate my nice clothes with magic. What a waste!

A clang of pots echoed, and pulled me from my random train of thought at the thought of food. My stomach rumbled viciously, reminding me I'd missed out on the meat the last night's dinner. One of the knights, Sir Gwaine, I believed I remembered it was, jumped in surprise at the noise. He met my eyes and quirked an eyebrow. I just shrugged sheepishly in response. My stomach promptly elicited another growl, causing him to roll his eyes; turning back to finish gathering up his things. Feeling awake enough now, I gazed round the campsite. There were 4 Knights, Sirs Percival, Mordred, Gwaine; and Elyan, the dark skinned knight whose name I learned from the morning banter. Then there was the King and his manservant Merlin.

_I know Mordred might know something about Emrys, but he's the last person I want to ask. How am I-_ my train was derailed abruptly by a shake of my shoulder from behind. Alarmed, I spun, face elongating into the muzzle of my wolf form. I snarled and snapped at the hand belonging to an alarmed Sir Percival. I promptly had something whack me upside my head. I lost the muzzle and groaned, holding it to subdue the brutal ringing. I looked up to see the perpetrator, Merlin, wielding a cast iron skillet like a weapon. It was, oddly enough, more intimidating than if he'd been holding a knife or sword. He was not happy. Had my situation been any less precarious, I would've found the sight hilarious.

"What was that?" demanded a cold voice. I felt my blood freeze at the tone, and turned to watch King Arthur approaching me with an expression of disgusted contempt plastered on his handsome features. I shivered uneasily.

Opening my mouth to talk, I expelled only wheezing air, my vocal chords were so unused. Growling in frustration at myself, I coughed to rev them up.

"I don't know." My voice was scratchy and low, even for me, and I had a low speaking register in the first place, making me sound like a man at the moment. I screwed up my face in annoyance, and coughed again. Everyone stared, wary eyes glued to me, their hands twitching to grab their weapons. I was dangerous to them. Sighing at the sad thought I stood up on my shaky legs to face King Arthur head on. "I don't know. I only discovered I could do that just now."

He looked at me with wary disbelief, cold eyes gauging my honesty. Feeling peeved now, I growled. "Well now. Go ahead, don't believe me. I'll just try to find a way to save Camelot without you sots." Sir Elyan glared, speaking to me for the first time.

"Excuse me?" he hissed, clenching his sword hilt, "Save Camelot?"

"Are you threatening us?" demanded Sir Gwaine. My eyes went wide as the impact of my words hit me, and I choked on the explanation as it tried spewing out.

"No. I was on my way there when I—" Arthur cut me off.

"You admit you, a magical creature were heading into my Kingdom? Who are you?" the venom in his words choked me. My plans to reaching Camelot and finding Emrys were going up in flames before my eyes. I had to work fast. I opened and closed my mouth, trying to start my story, but no sound came out once again, and I looked like a gasping fish out of water. Clearing my throat for the umpteenth time that morning, I finally managed to speak normally.

"My name is Zane, if you must know! And, no. I am NOT threatening anybody. Don't assume so just because I have magic." I glared in challenge at the monarch. "You want to know why I was on my there as a wolf, fine!" my temper flared, but I reined it in. They all watched, steady gazes never leaving my face, especially Merlin. "I was home, in a small village in Queen Annis' land, when I was ripped away and everyone there murdered. My family, friends, all gone." I choked back tears. "The sorceress Morgana took me and locked me away in the tower of a snowy fortress, wherein the depths she searched for the Key. I was there for over a year, with no clue why." I didn't dare look up from my feet as I told my tale. I knew I'd loose it if I did. "Morgana was insane. I could hear her psychotic fits of rage from my tower. That's how I learned about the Key, and about the Knights and villagers from all around who were being dragged into slavery to help her search through the depths below the keep." Now I did dare to look up, and met Mordred's eyes, "And that's how I know who you are. Your band often brought slaves to her." His face betrayed nothing, except the briefest glimmer in the depth of his eyes, but it vanished before I could discern the meaning. Looking away, I stared at my feet again. "I was left in the tower until a few days after everyone was freed, when some of Morgana's men, who were scavenging the keep, found me. They—" I choked, remembering the horrific events that had followed their discovery, but gulped it down uncomfortably. "Well, that part doesn't matter. To say the next while was bad, should suffice for a description." I could feel all their eyes as if they were piercing through me, wanting to press for the details, but letting me glean over it, for now. I wouldn't let myself flinch. "I learned from them that Morgana had been killed by Mordred." I took a deep breath and looked up again, this time meeting the King's gaze. "But it was only a few weeks later that she appeared at the new fortress, retaking leadership, and myself." Everyone in the clearing was frozen in horror. If they decided to believe me, it meant Morgana was alive, and Camelot could soon be in dire straights. Merlin and Arthur exchanged mirrored looks of foreboding. My next words, however, re-caught everyone's attention.

Once more I stared at the ground as I delivered my punch line. "She always had a plan B if the search for the Key failed." I paused, "Me." I waited again, acting as if the leaf covered ground was extremely fascinating. When no one tried to jump in, I continued again. "Apparently I was important, but at that time, and even right now, I had no idea what good I was. It was about another few weeks, or at least it felt like it, before I was able to escape." The hardest part of my tale was over now, and I looked up to watch them, watch me. "I managed to…" I bit my lip in thought as I tried to pick the right word to say, "well, 'convince' my guard to let me out, whereupon I ran around like a chicken with its head cut off, until I managed to find a window, and despite it being so high up, I jumped." Merlin's eyes widened, and could've sworn Sir Gawain muttered an oath. I nodded to them. "I had been trapped on both sides by my pursuers in that corridor, and hoping the snow would prevent a fatality, I had to jump or remain a prisoner." I looked again at King Arthur, "When I jumped, a sudden silver light enveloped me, and next think I knew" I threw my hands into the air for emphasis, "POP! I was hawk. Whereupon, I flew out of there so fast that I reached your Kingdom's border within a few days, but I'd never been so exhausted in my entire life before that. So, I then decided to see if I could shift into anything else. Preferably, something that had really good stamina over long distances, and POP! I was a huge wolf." I glanced round at my audience, pushing away my giddiness at being a wolf to be shared at another time, if ever, reminding myself I needed to stay serious. "And now, here I am before you, having spent the last few weeks wandering lost on my way to Camelot."

!

Ending it here. :P The first few chapters might be slow b/c I'm setting up the story and my character.

R&R please! :D


	3. Chapter 2: Camelot at Last!

Disclaimer: I only own Zane and my plot elements.

A/N: Chapters may be a bit short, but that's just b/c I'm trying to work off the season 5 episodes, or determine where I'm going with this. Maybe AU, maybe not. I'll see where the plot and Zane take me.

A/N 2: Also, I edited the prologue and the first chapter a bit to make it flow better and avoid OOCness.

R&R!

Chapter 2: Camelot at Last!

They all sat and stared at me. The rest of the knights seemed to be somewhat believing me, however still not all. King Arthur's eyes were harsh, but it was Merlin's icy pools of blue that froze me. I felt the world darken, my body could feel itself slowing; slowing like I was freezing to death.

"Why should we believe you?" Arthur asked, barely masking the suspicion in his voice. I watched as Merlin snapped his gaze to his Liege, releasing me and allowing warmth to pervade through my veins. The treatment made my hackles rise. Were I a wolf still, I'd be snarling.

"Oh, so just because I'm a shifter means I'm untrustworthy! I'm less than human. Is that it?" They didn't react. I felt my blood boil now, and fought the urge to spring at them. This was noticed and all the knights readied to drawn swords. I ignored them. "Well, I could give a rat's ass about your precious little kingdom, but I don't! I'm looking for Emrys!" I saw a flash of shock travel across Merlin's gaze, but I disregarded it in my fury, "I could care less about you lot! I only want to be free of that bitch and her dragon! Only Emrys can stop her! Not you tin heads!" My chest heaved as I glared at them. Then the rage was gone, drained. I slumped, and felt my body shift. There were shouts of alarm and steel drawn, but all I did was lay there.

I was a fox, an abnormally large one, yes, but apparently they still relaxed after seeing it. I suppose they viewed me less a threat in my smaller size than when I'd been a wolf. The day had only just started, but was already going horribly. I could feel eyes on me, and turned to meet Merlin's gaze. The blue iris' were no longer forboding, but rather were softening as he watched me. I felt myself whine slightly. He squinted a bit, then turned to Sir Mordred, who came up to speak with him. The duo moved off to the side, away from the main group, and whispered to each other. My ears perked forward as I followed them with my eyes to listen in.

"Did you know about her?" Merlin slowly asked the knight. The younger man shook his head.

"Never. She must be significant if Morgana didn't even share the plan with me. However, I believe she speaks nothing but the truth." He glanced my way, but I closed my eyes to feign ignorance. Relying on my hearing, I listened to them continue. "And, if she's looking for Emrys, then something has to be done. We need to take her with us to Camelot. She could give us an advantage over Morgana."

"Or it's a trap, waiting for us to do just that. If this girl can shift, what's to stop her from taking on a form that could destroy the kingdom? You know this is the sort of thing Morgana loves to plan." Merlin was cautious, and I could hear a strange power trying to overflow into his words. It was like lights exploding with every syllable, but it was contained behind a stonewall, as if fearing it would of set the world on fire. There was also something else in his tone. It was as if he were reluctantly speaking with the druid, like he didn't really trust him. Not that I'd hold it against him, the druid had been the closest thing to a friend Morgana had. So, what was he doing here, really? And why did it seem like Merlin knew him for what he was? Was Merlin hiding something too? Since the Great Purge, those with magic never casually counseled with those who didn't possess it. Thinking this made me wonder.

_Maybe Merlin knows where Emrys is. Or can help me find him. I'd rather ask for his help over Mordred's any day. _The thought comforted me. I liked having more favorable options at my disposal. I realized then that the two had stopped talking, and opened my eyes. They were rejoining the rest. Merlin spoke to Arthur.

"Sire, I believe we should have her travel with us the rest of the way. Or at least until we near the border, where we can decide if she's telling the truth." The other knights exchanged glances, generally agreeing with the proposition, but waited for their sovereign to decide. Arthur took a deep breath, looking at me, debating. I sat up onto my haunches. I tucked my tail to my side, keeping my head low and ears down, maintaining a pose of submission to the alpha male. He had to allow me to reach Camelot if I ever wanted to find Emrys.

"Fine." He announced, "We might as well. If there is yet a sorcerer in Camelot powerful enough to cause such fear in Morgana, then I want to know about them. Their rivalry cannot be allowed to cause harm. Her hatred for me causes enough pain." With those hard words, he strode up to me. "You will immediately resume human form, whereupon we will proceed to the border." I bobbed my head in reply, and began to shift, but stopped. I remembered I lost clothes when I shifted. Expelling a sound that sounded like a mewl, I ran abruptly behind a tree, and stuck my head out to look at them. Their hands were once more on the hilts of their swords, but I ignored that. Realizing, and thanking the gods, that they would remain back for the moment I shifted.

"Um…" I muttered, keeping behind the tree. "Could someone lend me clothes again. Whenever I shift, if I'm wearing any, they disappear." My blush flamed, matching the color of my hair. "Unless you allow me to shift back into a wolf? Or, even a bunny rabbit, if you're really so worried about me attacking." I bit my lip in embarrassment, trying to ignore the cold air breezing over my bare skin. The men startled, except Sir Gwaine, who opened his mouth to say something, only to have Sir Elyan whack him upside the head before he could.

Arthur shook his head, "No. You must remain human." He turned to Merlin.

"Well, you heard her. Find her some clothes." The manservant rolled his eyes, and went to the packs lying around the campfire, grabbing some long bandages, boots, tunic, and pants. Ignoring Gwaine's snickering, he walked back to me, proffering the clothing at arm's length. His ears were bright red.

"Here you go. Try not to lose these too." He coughed uncomfortably. I gave a small smile of thanks and snaked out a hand to snatch them. Disappearing from view. Thankful for his inspiration to give me the bandages I could bind my chest with, I quickly dressed. Trying on the boots, and finding them just right, as I'd always had abnormally large feet for a woman, I strode out from behind my cover.

The men had spent my time changing by finishing packing up the campsite; and were securing the packs onto the horses. I realized I'd have to ride with someone, and tried not to groan out of annoyance. _Why couldn't they just let me run along side them?_ Sir Gwaine stepped away from his horse upon seeing me, and winked.

"Well, how are the boots and tunic. Merlin stole them from me, so don't loose them, or you owe me." I rolled my eyes at him, ignoring the flirting.

"Do you make it a habit to flirt with all prisoners, or is it just anything that happens to be female and moves?" he gaped at me and I turned away grumbling at the bizarre treatment. _Can't these men just make up their minds! Am I a threat or not? Uhg._

King Arthur caught my attention. "Zane," he commanded, "You will ride with Sir Percival." The knight grunted in reply to his King, and helped me onto the horse, before bringing himself up to sit behind me. Even at 5'6", I was small, my head reaching just below his chin. His muscular arms flexed as they grasped the reins. I tried to ignore the feel of his chest meeting my back, even through the armor and chainmail. We didn't speak. Once everyone was mounted Arthur took the lead with Merlin, "Alright. We should reach the city by nightfall. Fall out, into formation."

The horse lurched forward, and we galloped into the forest.

Just as the sun began setting, a great Castle and wall met my vision as we crested a hill. Camelot shone majestically in the fading rays, and I felt my blood quicken. Emrys was there. It was as if I could feel his presence in my bones. I realized I must've gasped out loud, when a deep chuckle vibrated from behind. Sir Percival and I had spent much of the ride making small talk, as we both hated awkward silences, and he knew how anxious I'd been to see the city.

"Nothing else I've ever seen in all of Albion, is as glorious as Camelot." He spoke reverently. I could only nod mutely in awe. I was one step closer to my goal, and the relief left me unable to resist looking back to meet his gaze with a huge smile.

"Indeed. Nothing else could possibly compare." I agreed. The giant blushed slightly and broke into another boat of chuckling. The moment was broken by a call from Arthur.

"Hurry men. We may make it in time for dinner with the rest of the Castle." And spurred his steed ahead once more, Merlin ever at his heels like a living, protective shadow. Sir Percival prompted his own horse forward, and I resisted squirming with anticipation, as the city grew ever closer on the horizon.

R&R please!


End file.
